Last Thursday, William walked to a toy store and, after browsing for 20 minutes, decided to buy a stuffed animal for $2.71. William handed the salesperson $5.75 for his purchase. How much change did William receive?
Answer: To find out how much change William received, we can subtract the price of the stuffed animal from the amount of money he paid. The amount William paid - the price of the stuffed animal = the amount of change William received. ${5}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ William received $3.04 in change.